<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fantasticism by brandywine421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485491">fantasticism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421'>brandywine421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kitsune, Mentor/Protégé, Protective Team, Teambuilding, Were-Creatures, Wingfic, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look," Jessica whispered, but she didn't have to say anything because Luke and Claire were already looking up to see who the APD was firing at tonight.  It was dangerous to fly at night outside of the lit lanes but it was *always* dangerous to fly at night in these neighborhoods. </p><p>She loved Hell's Kitchen even if she was new to the area unlike most of her Paranatural friends.  She'd been drawn by the Fae magic sown through the earth the founding immigrants had brought with them from their homelands and even if she was considered a youngling of her kind, the magic didn't care if it was old or new blood.</p><p>"Not Air PD with those kinds of guns," Luke murmured.  He didn't have wings, bound to the earth like all werewolves, even if that was one of the few traits he shared with his pack.  "They use targeted spells to bring down the person without property damage."</p><p>
  <em>*AKA Fantasy Stew where Shapeshifters and Pixies and Werewolves and Kitsune  </em><br/>
<em>
and Witches, et al all hang out in Hell's Kitchen like whoa.  Some of them have wings because yes. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Cage &amp; Jessica Jones &amp; Claire Temple, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Wade Wilson, Samuel Chung &amp; Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a box for Wing!fic on one of my bingo cards.  There was also a box for Kitsune.  I fell in a google rabbit hole trying to make it work and pulled info from all kinds of places but hold zero knowledge of what source I'm drawing this madness from so  I made a mess.  What even is this.</p><p>Oh yeah, it's a wing!fic.  With some foxes and wolves and witches.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Look," Jessica whispered, but she didn't have to say anything because Luke and Claire were already looking up to see who the APD was firing at tonight.  It was dangerous to fly at night outside of the lit lanes but it was *always* dangerous to fly at night in these neighborhoods. </p><p>She loved Hell's Kitchen even if she was new to the area unlike most of her Paranatural friends.  She'd been drawn by the Fae magic sown through the earth the founding immigrants had brought with them from their homelands and even if she was considered a youngling of her kind, the magic didn't care if it was old or new blood.</p><p>"Not Air PD with those kinds of guns," Luke murmured.  He didn't have wings, bound to the earth like all werewolves, even if that was one of the few traits he shared with his pack.  "They use targeted spells to bring down the person without property damage."</p><p>His girlfriend, Claire, didn't look away from the sky and she wanted to ask what the hedgwitch sensed that she didn't - Jessica should be strong enough to get a feel for the danger.</p><p>But she'd been told by multiple sources that she was barely counted as a kitsune on the magic scale, no matter how many tails she had.</p><p>"So it's for property damage reasons and not the suspect's safety?" Jess asked, curious about the fliers even if she didn't have that gift yet.</p><p>A shadow fell over the street followed by several multicolored comets - cursed bullets that followed the shape and looped around as he dodged and swerved through the air.</p><p>"Daredevil," Luke gasped.</p><p>She'd heard of him, made a Air-Devil joke and got a room-full of glares about it.  The guardian of the Kitchen was a legend and a mystery but he was Not To Be Fucked With.</p><p>Claire darted away from them into the street and called out a rapid fire spell that exploded the bullets, tricking them into thinking they hit flesh.  Jessica caught a glimpse of an impressive wingspan of flame red feathers before the darkness filled the sky again.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Luke growled with restrained concern.</p><p>"He needs help, he's my friend," Claire said when they went to her since she wasn't leaving the street or looking away from the swirling shadows overhead.</p><p>Daredevil skidded to the pavement with a crunch and curled his wings, ripped and bleeding around himself.  "Take her - " he rasped and Claire shook off Luke's hands and kneeled in front of him, leaning back with a terrified girl glowing with yellow sparks.  "She's the Alchemist's kid.  Gotta get back up there - "</p><p>Claire shoved the girl into Luke's arms and Jess boggled at the child's immediate calm as she nuzzled her nose into his neck.  He rumbled softly to reassure her so she must be familiar with wolves of her own.</p><p>Anthony Stark had a kid now, she remembered and had a shiver of panic that they were going to get dragged into an incident too public for her fresh start.</p><p>"You're too hurt - "</p><p>"Get the kid to safety, I have to lead them off - the Coven's bigger than we thought," he said, wings fluttering as his back heaved and blood trickled from the edges of his horned mask.</p><p>"Where's your backup?" Claire demanded.</p><p>"Saving Mommy, she wants to burn them all," the child said.</p><p>Daredevil clutched Claire's hands with both of his own.  "Please."</p><p>Claire murmured another set of spells in Spanish and leaned her head against his.  "Come to me after - "</p><p>"Gotta get them across the border - thank you," Daredevil panted before gathering his strength from her spell and pumping his wings twice and pushing off with his boots dragging a moment before he took flight.</p><p>"I didn't know you knew Daredevil," Luke said when Claire slowly stood up and wiped her bloody hands on her jeans.</p><p>"It's none of your business, but yes, he's my friend and sometimes he lets me help him," she admitted, raising her chin defiantly.  "I would appreciate if you kept that to yourself."</p><p>"We didn't see anything, did we, honey?  What's your name?" Jessica asked the girl.</p><p>"Morgan.  Daredevil likes foxes, you'll like him," she said.</p><p>"Didn't hear anything," Luke winked at her since the girl outed her Kind.</p><p>"Your tails aren't showing, I just see auras better because I'm young," Morgan said, her glow dimming.</p><p>"Still finding your Kind, that's a good girl, take your time.  Can I put my jacket over you now that you're not glowy?" Claire asked, waiting for her to agree before draping the coat across her back.</p><p>"My place is a block away and I have a blessed phone line," Jessica offered.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"New fox, found her - FOUND HER!"</em>
</p><p>Claire hurried to the window and pushed it open fully to lean out of the fire escape.  "Don't you dare come into my friend's house with muddy paws!"</p><p>She buried her face in her hands.  It would take forever to get her human form back if she lapsed into fox-shame now.</p><p>"Sorry, Ma'am, but Blindspot's stuck and bites anybody that tries to take him off DD," a lanky boy said, climbing in with a wave.  "And sorry to whoever Wade just called out - he's not from here, he doesn't get the whole 'right to privacy' thing."</p><p>The giant wolf shifted into, well, a giant man with ravaged skin with mirthful eyes.</p><p>"I will hit you with a newspaper, Wade, where's - "</p><p>Wade reached behind him and scooped up Daredevil, limp with twisted wings hanging low behind him.  A small black fox with red eyes was curled in his arms, single tail twitching with fire.</p><p>Luke and Jessica both helped get him through the window to the couch where Claire could get to him.</p><p>"Sam, can you - " Claire started but the baby kitsune growled and bared his teeth.</p><p>"Do you know him?" Jess asked, catching the fox's sharp look and holding his attention.</p><p>"Yeah, but he goes a little feral if his senpai's hurt," Claire said.</p><p>Jess kept eye contact and moved to sit on the couch arm with her feet on the cushion between Daredevil"s.  "Here.  She's safe, you smell her magic on him, not hurt, heal," she said in the broken bits of Fox-speak she'd managed to retain.  She knew the basic language but it would never come naturally to her when she wasn't raised to embrace her Kind until too late.</p><p>The fox flicked his ears but hesitated.  He sniffed at Claire's steady hand and slowly moved to crouch on Daredevil's knees.</p><p>"His name is Matt and he's my friend," Claire whispered.  "Your name is Sam and you're my friend, too.  Her name is Jess."</p><p>"Here," she repeated and Sammy moved to her knee, sniffed and then crawled onto her lap and tucked his paws underneath himself to watch over his friend.  His tail swished anxiously and she didn't dare touch it but smoothed her fingers between and behind his ears the way she liked done to her as a fox.</p><p>Claire went to work removing the elf-armor and passing it to Wade who passed it to the kid.  "I'm Peter, thanks for looking after Morgan, her parents are really grateful you were around," he was saying to Luke.</p><p>They had given Morgan to a pack of wolves that sniffed them out less than half an hour after they got her washed up and fed but she'd called one of them 'Uncle' and the other two by name so she hoped it was a safe exchange.</p><p>"His wings are shredded," Claire muttered to herself and Sammy whined.</p><p>"They'll heal but he's hit and he's been overextending his magic for days," Peter said.</p><p>"I don't want to move him, Jess - "</p><p>"Stay as long as you need," she cut her off.</p><p>Claire gave her a grateful look and turned to Luke.  "Can you go get my medical bag?  I'll need to patch him up once I take the curses off his wounds, damned Coven bastards."</p><p>"Peter - where's Sam - " Daredevil slurred, head flopping to the side.</p><p>Sam darted to him and bundled under his hand until his fingers buried into his fur.</p><p>"We're all fine, Matt - " Peter said.</p><p>"Safe?  Safe, shh, Claire's safe," Daredevil - no - Matt said in splintered Fox-language that made her sound fluent but quieted the whimpering Kit.  She didn't know any mortal or Paranatural that could speak Kitsune without being a Kitsune.  "Stay with new fox.  Wade will keep watch."</p><p>Sam slowly slinked back to Jessica with flattened ears and Matt raised his empty hand to his head and pushed off the cowl to reveal - huh -  an attractive guy with wide untracking eyes.</p><p>Blinded - shit - but nobody else seemed panicked or surprised.</p><p>Claire wiped blood off his face and covered his nose and mouth with a rag.  "Blow - you have shit in your nose and I know you need your smell."</p><p>Luke kissed her cheek while everyone ignored the gross happening and spoke.  "I'm going out with Deadpool, I'll bring the bag fast as I can."</p><p>"Keep the window open always," Jess said when Peter moved toward the fire escape but Sam seemed to get it and settled down to curl his tail around himself.  "Mind making some coffee, kid?  You can probably fit into some of my stuff if you want to wash up."</p><p>"Thank you, my magic is spent," Peter said, splaying his hand across Matt's forehead for a moment until he closed his eyes.  "Be right back, Matt."</p><p>"Sam's here, I'll be okay," Matt murmured.  Sam lowered his snout to his paws and watched mournfully as Claire started speaking her healing spells in patient Spanish.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"He's going to be grounded for a while, no magic or medicine can fix wings, just time," Claire said, dragging Jessica's attention from the tiny kitsune that was sniffing and burrowing through all the hiding spots in her apartment.</p>
<p>"I know it's none of my business, but how does a mixed Fae have a kitsune son?" Jessica asked.  The fox and everyone else glanced at her before bursting into laughter.  Sam hopped onto the couch and settled on Matt's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Sam's not his kid, just his student," Peter said.  "I'm not a werewolf, but Wade's my mentor - we pair off with different Kind on purpose to cover more ground."</p>
<p>She hadn't been able to pick out his Kind yet, but everyone was going to have to swear a vow of secrecy before morning at this rate.</p>
<p>"Stark's kid was right, Daredevil has been known to run around with Kitsune, rarity be damned," Luke mentioned.</p>
<p>"Don't talk about his bad taste in women when he's sleeping, let's talk about his great taste in men instead," Wade said.</p>
<p>"Only foxes I've met are the ones that refuse to classify me, not a real big fan," Jess admitted.  Sam raised both ears and yipped his agreement before snuggling back against Matt's cheek.</p>
<p>"Fuck that classification bullshit, won't need that around here," Wade yawned.</p>
<p>"No cuddle, no sniff," Matt grumbled in groggy Kitsune, fumbling until he snagged Sam's tail with a frown.  "Why fox?"</p>
<p>Sam nosed at his chin.</p>
<p>"Ow.  Okay, I'm awake - what time is it?"</p>
<p>Jessica was glad Luke seemed as curious about Daredevil as she did.  Surely those red wings would be hard to glamour away.</p>
<p>"You're at a friend's place, we're hanging out until dawn and your curse kicks in so you can actually walk outta here," Wade said.</p>
<p>"Not a curse," Matt protested.  "Claire?  Do I know your friends?"</p>
<p>Claire was bright with relief and checked his bandages.  "Luke's my - boyfriend, fine, and Jess is a friend, she helped me with that thing a few weeks back."</p>
<p>Jessica winced at the thought of accidentally pushing that mugger two blocks away instead of off the curb like she meant.</p>
<p>"You think she's safe?" Matt asked and Jessica frowned at the mistrust.</p>
<p>Sam didn't answer, pawing at his hair instead - she didn't know if he didn't know Fox-speak or didn't want to share his voice.</p>
<p>"Can't see tails or ID her magic, that's all on you, Red," Wade said.</p>
<p>"Morgan picked it up, Tony's got to keep his eyes on that kid," Peter added absently.</p>
<p>"Well if it wasn't her, who scared my fox?" Matt frowned.  Sam cocked his ears forward and yipped in offense.  "You wouldn't be at level 10 fluff if you weren't scared.  We have work in three hours."</p>
<p>Wade and Peter scoffed.  "You took a lot of hits, Matt, you might not be mobile when those anti-pain spells wear off," Claire warned.</p>
<p>"Damn.  Foggy's going to be pissed - can someone call him?  Do we need a ride?"</p>
<p>She sensed a shift in the air but none of the others seemed to notice as Matt's wings slowly started to fade like flame put to a paper's edge.  He barely reacted but the clench of his jaw - shit, he had to feel his wings crumbling to dust.</p>
<p>"I'm used to it, s'okay," he said to her, forcibly pushing himself upright with a grunt of pain.  "Not a curse, I can see you thinking it," he warned her but took her hand with a bandaged one.</p>
<p>"Thought you couldn't see anything," she replied.</p>
<p>"I'm Matt Murdock, it's an honor to meet you," he said, raising her hand to his mouth for a soft kiss.</p>
<p>"Boo!  Boo!" Peter and Wade bellowed, throwing bottle tops and a couple of shoes at him.</p>
<p>Sam hopped off the couch and shifted with a pop of sparks.  He wasn't a baby kitsune, but a kid in his twenties with dark hair and darker - huh - eyes.  "No, shame on you.  Leave her alone."</p>
<p>Matt winked at her.  "Got him out of his funk, though - Sam loves throwing off my game," he said, pulling the guy into a rough embrace.</p>
<p>Sam was much more careful, patting him down taking in his battered form.  "I'm sorry, my control - slipped."</p>
<p>"We both have things to work on after last night.  Anybody else get hurt?" Matt asked, holding out his hand.  Sam and Peter immediately stepped over to support him to his feet.</p>
<p>"You have a lot of calls to return, if your partner doesn't lock you down first," Wade said.</p>
<p>Matt paused to hug Claire and murmur something that made her swat at him before moving on to shake Luke's hand before pausing in front of Jess and nudging Sam.  "Give her a card."</p>
<p>Sam fumbled in his pockets and finally passed her a business card for a law office.  Nelson, Murdock and Page.  Huh.</p>
<p>"Nobody in the Kitchen should care about your Kind, or a classification license," Peter offered as explanation.  "His firm is the best in the region for mediating Mortal and Paranatural Courts."</p>
<p>"Still not paying you for PR, Peter," Matt smiled.  "I'd actually like to talk with you about some other things, if you have time."</p>
<p>"One of his partners is a pixie, so watch for traps if you come by," Sam offered.</p>
<p>"Does he still do that?" Matt asked, thoughtful.</p>
<p>Wade held up a hand that was covered in glitter pinstripes up to the elbow.  "Take the warning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen hissed out another curse word and twisted her arm again, she was so close - she almost had that blasted key in her fingers - </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Foggy asked, startling her with soft breath over her shoulder and making her give up the chase.</p>
<p>"Damn you Foggy Nelson," she snapped at his gleeful expression but took the coffee cup with her name on it as peace offering.  "I dropped the key to the filing cabinet, why can't you put a spell on it or something?"</p>
<p>"It does have a spell, just not mine," he replied, picking one of Matt's tapping sticks from the umbrella stand and shaking it out.  "It's an iron key with a tracer so only you can use it."</p>
<p>"I swear it jumped right out of the slot," she sighed but she couldn't always trust her eyes around here with Foggy's sneaky fairy traps.  Kept her on her toes, though.</p>
<p>"Probably just your curse flaring up, but I am here to rescue you," he grinned, sliding the stick behind the cabinet and dragging out the keys so she could snatch them up.</p>
<p>She gave him two middle fingers and he flared his iridescent wings and stuck out his tongue.  She knew her 'damsel curse' wasn't as dire as most but having to be 'rescued' on a regular basis from situations she could very well handle on her own - well, it pissed her off.</p>
<p>"Matt's late again, should I have checked the news this mornings?" Foggy asked, taking her seat behind the main desk while she retrieved today's cases.  </p>
<p>"Alchemist's kid got rescued and they hexed a ton of Coven members but i don't think it went down nearby," she replied.</p>
<p>"If it's Coven related, then our unfriendly neighborhood devil probably had a hand in it."</p>
<p>"Too bad you put a trap on the lobby TV to only show old episodes of Pop-Up Video," Karen sighed.</p>
<p>"We still have a radio," he considered.</p>
<p>"Nope, 24-7 Rick Astley, but you still haven't told me who triggered that one," she muttered.</p>
<p>"We promise confidentiality in all facets of our jobs, including pranks," Foggy replied.</p>
<p>Peter skidded into the office, stumbling against her desk with a glare over his shoulder at the closing door.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Peter," Karen greeted him.</p>
<p>"Morning, Karen, Foggy.  Guess I'm the chosen one today - Matt took some damage last night and despite his insistence to come in anyway, Wade's keeping him at home for the day.  He busted all his stitches trying to take his own shower," Peter muttered.</p>
<p>Karen winced at the sudden shift of pressure in the room and glanced at Foggy to make sure he wasn't going to hex the whole block again.  "What kind of damage?  Did he see a medic?"</p>
<p>"His wings are down for the count, so you won't have to ground him, can you stop with the negative energy - we have had a very long night," Peter said, waving his hands in Foggy's general direction.</p>
<p>"What else?" Karen asked, patting Foggy on the arm before all the color in his wings leeched out with anger.</p>
<p>"Sam went full Fluff when we found him and he's having a lot of feelings about it even though the battle was long over by then," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Found him?" Foggy hissed.</p>
<p>"It's a long story that he can tell you himself, but we saved the kid for the Alchemist and saved a bunch of other people that you won't hear about," Peter said, raising his chin defiantly.</p>
<p>"It was a good plan, it's worked before and the only reason it didn't this time was the new weapons," Sam announced, finally walking into the office and elbowing Peter to restart a shoving match that was going on year three.</p>
<p>Foggy caught him by the shoulder and yanked the squirming kid into a hug with maximum hair-mussage.  "How bad is it?"</p>
<p>"He's going to be miserable come nightfall, but not as miserable as he is right now - his human form doesn't like the healing magic and Wade's been feeding him medicine."</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes.  "Not medicine, tequila."</p>
<p>Karen sighed and shared a look with Foggy.  </p>
<p>"Yes, go, I'll trade places with you at lunch when I've calmed down," Foggy said.</p>
<p>"I'll work the desk and tag in until class starts," Sam said.</p>
<p>Peter yawned dramatically and took Karen's arm.  "And I'll walk you back to Matt's and take Wade off your hands before I head out."</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was halfway up the last flight of stairs when the heel of her shoe snapped and sent her spiraling backwards.  She managed to grab the railing but was suddenly weightless, strong arms lifting her into the air.</p>
<p>"We meet again, is this a trick?" Frank Castle growled in her ear.</p>
<p>"Put me down and no - I totally had that," she said, but she totally wobbled on her broken heel until he put his hand against her back for support.  "Hi.  What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Playing escort for Sister Maggie," he admitted as she limped up the rest of the stairs.  "Saw you and Pete, figured you were chasing off the wolf and I could check in for myself."</p>
<p>"Heard about the new weapons at the church?" Peter asked, greeting the gruff man with less suspicion than most of the Paranaturals that ran into him.  Frank was allegedly a retired Knight Templar but he denied it in public.  He could usually be found lingering in the catacombs of the church if you needed a hand - or on a rooftop with a blessed gun and a flask full of holy water if you didn't.</p>
<p>"Got a call asking for a consult, wanted to check with Red first," Frank conceded.</p>
<p>"Took chunks out of his wings, Wade thinks they used his feathers from scavenging our raids to spell the targeted bullets," Peter said.</p>
<p>"But his feathers disappear at dawn," Karen reminded him.</p>
<p>"If they had the guns prepped and worked fast enough, they could whip a potion up," Frank grumbled.  "The Coven needs to get the hell out of our city."</p>
<p>"You just wish you got the call last night, but don't need your kind sniffing around," Wade growled as he stepped out.</p>
<p>Peter moved between them and took Wade by the arm.  "Down, boy.  Karen's here to take over while we go take naps - you know the drill, Team Red breaks up at dawn."</p>
<p>Wade gave Frank a dismissive snarl and Karen waved goodbye to both of them with her broken shoe.</p>
<p>Matt was bundled up on Sam's bed in the corner of the main room with Sister Maggie fussing over his bandages and scolding him in her regular disappointed tone.  Matt, as always when faced with his mother, had his eyes closed pretending he didn't appreciate the attention.</p>
<p>"Ouch, obviously Peter was softening it up for us," Karen said, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead.</p>
<p>"Hey, Karen.  Sorry they wouldn't let me come to work," he said.</p>
<p>"Asshole," Frank grunted.</p>
<p>"Always good to talk to you, too, Frank.  Maggie says you want to see the marks?"</p>
<p>"It'll help me to know the damage before I check out the weapons for myself," Frank acknowledged.</p>
<p>"Will you tell me what you find out?"</p>
<p>Karen and Maggie rolled their eyes in unison and smiled.  "Can I make you some coffee or tea while they talk shop?"</p>
<p>"Thank you, the wolf only offered alcohol and it's very early," Maggie conceded, turning to Frank.  "Don't you dare mess with my sutures."</p>
<p>Frank raised both hands with a fond grin.  "Yes ma'am."</p>
<p>Karen wanted to be as fierce as the small Sister who could command Knights and Werewolves and Paranaturals of all kinds with a well-honed glare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's see if this makes sense outside of my brain...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm worried," Sister Maggie told Karen once Matthew had finally given up on staying awake to snoop and was fully settled with the ticking metronome of doom in place.  Matthew said it was for Sam but it lulled both the stubborn boys to sleep if utilized properly.</p><p>"About the injuries?"</p><p>She hummed into the coffee.  "I don't like not knowing what the Coven has planned for him.  He's too flashy and the blessings won't hold forever."</p><p>Karen shifted anxiously.  "Don't you mean the curse?"</p><p>She sighed but who knows how Matthew explained it to people.  She crossed herself and tried to ignore the woman's apologetic expression.</p><p>"My mother was very dedicated to her - <em>craft</em> but she wasn't very capable at it.  She believed Matthew to be an abomination when he was born, since Jack never bothered to get publicly classified and we both followed our faith to the church instead of learning her - magical arts."</p><p>"Oh.  I didn't - he never said," Karen whispered, rapt with attention.</p><p>"I was too sick to stop her, too weak and she took him.  She thought she was curing him of his affliction, influencing his Kind to one of the light but all she did was leave us with a child that manifested years too soon with no guidance for his powers apart from God's will and Jack's care," she said.</p><p>"So you had him Blessed?" Karen whispered again, glancing to make sure Matthew was still still and resting.</p><p>"Jack felt responsible but he couldn't have known about Mother - I never told him, he would have considered it a curse," Maggie confessed.  "When I returned to the convent, when Jack agreed to take full custody - they did as much as they could to help the transition."</p><p>"Most Paranaturals don't settle into their Kind until, what, twelve or so?"</p><p>"Right, and our baby boy had wings before he could walk.  It wasn't safe - so they blessed him to be fully mortal during the day and only have his Fae gifts at night - or Nephilm to be fair to Jack's great-great-great-grandfather, may they all rest in peace," Maggie said.</p><p>"Fallen angels," she said solemnly.</p><p>"Don't get blasphemous on me, Karen," she smiled.  "The bloodlines have been diluted for centuries or else Paranaturals wouldn't have to age to manifest their final forms.  Most Fae are descended from the Nephilm, but the angelic part of that story is up for debate."</p><p>"What will happen if the blessings wear off?  Does that happen?"</p><p>"He was blinded as a human boy, but he should have his sight at night," she counted off.  "Magic heals him at night but wears off on his human wounds, he attends church during the day but can't put his feet on hallowed ground during night hours - plus his wings are red and - let's just say his - nature - is unpredictable on a good day."</p><p>"You're allowed to be worried, we all worry.  But I think only Foggy and maybe Sam know the details of what you just told me," Karen admitted.</p><p>"The wolf and Peter know, it's one of the reasons they don't leave him to guard Hell's Kitchen by himself anymore.  Samuel's a big help but he's just a child - too scared of his tail to embrace his magic," Maggie said.  "Matthew is the protector of Hell's Kitchen, but who protects him?  What if his wings don't heal?"</p><p>Matthew inhaled and flopped his arm off the small bed.  "Are you talking about me?"</p><p>"Am I?" Maggie countered but he only smacked his lips absently.  </p><p>Karen bustled over in bare feet and gave him a bottle of water.  "Not everything's about you, Ego much?"</p><p>"Unless you're talking to my mother about Castle's gigantic crush on you - "</p><p>She smiled inwardly when he called her his 'mother' but it didn't soothe any of her worries.</p><p>"She's upset," Matthew said to Karen quietly but Maggie had been eavesdropping on her son for years.</p><p>"Because you're hurt.  We're talking about upgrades to your armor and it's none of your business," Karen lied like a true ally.</p><p>"Oh.  Promise?"</p><p>"Rest, you'll need it when Foggy relieves me," she said.</p><p>"No, he'll be so angry," Matt whined, and Maggie let herself breathe.  Karen was an ally, but Foggy Nelson was a force of nature when it came to Matthew.  He'd be thoroughly chastened by nightfall for sure and would stay inside and safe.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Who's next?" Foggy asked after he'd walked out Mrs. Jenkins and her officially not-cursed set of triplets.</p><p>Sam didn't raise his head from the stack of folders he was using as a pillow while he skimmed his textbook.  "The guy with the cat."</p><p>Foggy turned and waved the short blond guy carrying a hissing cat into his office.  "What can I do for you and the lovely Ms. Wing today?"</p><p>"Um, she's very sorry for triggering your trap and offers you - a snack?" the guy shrugged and held out a sealed candy bar.</p><p>At least someone remembered proper Pixie rules.  He took a bite of the delicious treat and Colleen popped back into her normal form as Matt's pretty client.</p><p>"One of these days, Nelson - shit," she said, brushing off the glitter.  </p><p>She insisted she wasn't a pure bakeneko but cat-shifters weren't rare and she was one of a Kind, too powerful to be a simple were-cat.  Matt found the coolest Paranaturals when he wasn't flying into danger.</p><p>"Sorry, but not really because <em>snacks</em>," he grinned, offering her a bite that she smartly refused.</p><p>"Is Matt out today?  I wanted to see if he could talk to Danny, this is Danny," she said, nudging the guy forward.</p><p>"You're a pixie!" Danny announced.</p><p>Huh, not so great with manners.</p><p>"He's been <em>away</em> - like, a long while.  He was involved in that <em>thing</em> last night."</p><p>"Ah, that <em>thing</em>.  What part?"</p><p>Danny glanced around nervously.  "Um."</p><p>"Ah," Foggy said, moving to sit on the edge of his desk and try to make his wings intimidating.</p><p>"He's a changeling, just, mortals usually die when they get swapped and he didn't."</p><p>"I trained and learned the ways of the Elves - until I could escape but then I got captured again by those crazy witches - I thought witches were nice," Danny said.  "I'm very confused."</p><p>"Most witches <strong>are</strong> nice, the Coven's a whole different kind of thing," Foggy admitted.  "Matt's staying home a few days and he usually handles the mortal cases - "</p><p>"He's not a normal mortal, he needs all the readings," Colleen hissed.  "None of the oracles take my calls anymore and - seriously, <span class="u">all</span> the readings."</p><p>"Daredevil and his friends saved my life and - " Danny started.</p><p>She covered his mouth before Foggy had to throw out a mute spell.  "No oaths of fealty allowed around here, buddy," he said.  "Sam - bring us a copy of the handbook before this guy breaks more rules!"</p><p><em>"Which one, the Client or New Resident?"</em> Sam called back.</p><p>"Bring all of them!" Colleen answered for him, removing her hand from Danny's mouth and petting his shoulders.  "Sorry, just, I don't want you to get into more trouble.  It's like he has that damsel curse, I don't know how Karen handles it," she hissed aside to Foggy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nine tails," Claire said before Jessica could get out her question.</p>
<p>"How did you - what are you, a seer?" she snorted and Claire laughed.  She possibly intended to ask what level Kitsune had been seen with Daredevil but only possibly.</p>
<p>"You've been itching to ask questions since you met Sam and Matt."</p>
<p>She couldn't deny it - she had all the questions.</p>
<p>"Matt had this long messy affair with a fox named Elektra but the more powerful she became, the less they could make it work.  One of his many rebounds was with another Kitsune, she's got six tails last I heard," Claire shrugged.  "Elektra's got the full nine, though, the telepathy drives him nuts, she's not supposed to cross the border without permission."</p>
<p>Jessica shook her head in disbelief.  "So you guys just, hang out with level six and nine Kitsune like it's no big deal?"  Wasn't 'Elektra' the name of the European Paranatural Ambassador?</p>
<p>Claire laughed again.  "God, no, but Daredevil has zero preservation instincts - he's fearless.  Sam's sister introduced them when she found out Matt spoke Fox and the rest is history."</p>
<p>She sat down across from Claire and lowered her voice.  "Okay, so, my whole life I've been told I have to get a classification if I want a real job or a driver's license or anything - "</p>
<p>"Not in Hell's Kitchen, we're in a different jurisdiction because of the Paranatural Embassy," Claire shrugged.  "Makes us a prime destination for people hiding from the government as well as opening up tons of opportunity for education and employment.  What do you want to do with your life?"</p>
<p>Honestly, she'd never thought about it.  Trish kept her around hoping she'd grow into her powers and grant her all the wishes and wings she could afford but - Jessica just wanted to be free to explore and learn and - help people that actually needed it.</p>
<p>"Tried for a private investigator license once, aced the course but failed the classification," she admitted.</p>
<p>"There's a reason you're failing, and probably not the one you think," Claire said.  "People would fight for a kitsune on staff, no matter how many tails they have - you should probably see an oracle and find out who flagged you."</p>
<p>"Flagged me?  I thought - "  God, would Dorothy flag her so she'd come crawling back to the Walker homestead?</p>
<p>"Matt knows more about that kind of stuff, or even better, Foggy - he helped get me off the books and flagged," Claire winked at her.  "I don't need a stupid label to live my best life - I can do so much more good here as a low level hedgwitch than anywhere in a fancy robe with a stick."</p>
<p>Only mages carried staffs but - wow - Jessica would let that go.</p>
<p>"I didn't know your Kind or I would have recommended you visit them earlier, but blanket warning for Murdock - he's a good friend to have but flirting is small talk for him so be careful with your virtue," she grinned.</p>
<p>"So you just help him when he needs healing?  Or did you lose some virtue?" Jess countered.</p>
<p>"We went out a few times, he's a gentleman when he wants to be," she smiled fondly.  "But he's terrifying - not in the scared for my life kind of way, but the scared for *his* life kind of way.  Never seen him in the day or night without a bruise or a mark on him, treats those wings like they're made of Kevlar, like his body's made of armor and not just flesh and bone.  He does a lot of good out of the mask but - he'll die fighting for this place, for its people."</p>
<p>She sighed and checked her watch.  "He doesn't come to me for help as much as he used to, he pulls back when I'm dating, which in this case wasn't a good idea because Luke has been dying to get on the vigilante roster and he thinks I was hiding Daredevil from him."</p>
<p>"Do I want to know?" But she desperately wanted to know.</p>
<p>Claire rolled her eyes.  "I don't know how Matt plans his patrols because I'm pretty sure he *doesn't*, I blame Peter and Wade for the rounds and Sam for the publicity - kid's got an anonymous blog that's huge on Earth and around the local galaxy."</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"He gave you a card, just go see him - take my boyfriend with you so he'll get off my back."</p>
<p>"Oh.  I figured we'd just tag along when you went over to check on him," Jessica said, catching her checking her watch again.  "You don't think his wings will be healed when he shifts at nightfall?"</p>
<p>"I know they won't, his magic doesn't follow normal rules and he took a lot of damage last night.  Not to mention Sam doesn't let out his fox under any circumstances, I don't know his whole story but enough of it that he's always looking over his shoulder for something."</p>
<p>"Another reason I should tag along on your check-in."</p>
<p>"I'll have to get permission to bring you to his place," she conceded.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please don't be mad," Matt said when he sensed Foggy's magic nearby before he fully woke up.</p>
<p>"Too late for that, buddy," Foggy replied in his low 'humoring the weak' tone.  Yuck.</p>
<p>"They've got - "</p>
<p>"New bullets, you couldn't have known, blah blah, I've heard it all before.  You're entirely too reckless for your age and you have a team that you refuse to use when you need them most."</p>
<p>"I - "</p>
<p>"Nope, no more excuses, Sir, you are benched."</p>
<p>He's smothered by his best friend's flurry of pixie dust but when his senses clear, he realized Foggy brought guests.  "I have friends coming by soon, who did you bring?"</p>
<p>"Hi, Matt," Colleen called, rummaging through his fridge.  Cats were the worst and he didn't understand why Sam was allowing it.</p>
<p>"Sent Sam to pick up your friends with the new client Colleen brought us.  You accidentally rescued him from the Coven last night and he's - well, he's a whale."</p>
<p>"A whale-shifter?  But not a merman?" Matt frowned.</p>
<p>"No, a big client - huge - but also hugely problematic."</p>
<p>"So you decided to bring him to my private apartment, douse me with sparkles and introduce me when I'm recovering from - "</p>
<p>"Yes," Foggy cut him off.  "He's a changeling, but he didn't wither and die as advertised and his replacement is out living his best life."</p>
<p>"Why are you in Sam's bed?" Colleen asked, rummaging through his cabinets now.</p>
<p>"Because apparently getting hurt means I have to follow everyone else's instructions," Matt groaned.  "Why is this urgent?"</p>
<p>"Daniel Rand," Foggy said.</p>
<p>Matt winced at the man's name.  "The potions manufacturing guy?  Thought he wasn't allowed to peddle his snake oil in Hell's Kitchen." </p>
<p>"Yeah, that's the Dark Elf plant, Danny's - your client - is the OG."</p>
<p>"Wait, now ogres are involved?" Matt asked, covering his face.  His head was pounding from stretching his senses and the physical injuries and if he didn't shake it before dark it would stay with him all night.  Migraines were hard to deal on either side of his blessing.</p>
<p>"Let's start over," Colleen said, the bed barely moving with her feline grace as she sat down and pressed a cold bottle of water into his hand.  She blew lightly and his senses cleared.  "Foggy didn't mention you were this out of it or I wouldn't have pressed."</p>
<p>"I probably owe you a few favors," Matt said, patting her hand.  "But I do feel like trash."</p>
<p>"Did the dust make it worse?  Usually it makes you laugh, or sneeze - " Foggy asked, fluttering with concern.</p>
<p>"My head hurts and you woke me up.  Sister Maggie came by earlier," he admitted.</p>
<p>Colleen shuddered, she wasn't a fan of the Catholics.  "No wonder you have a headache, all that guilt."</p>
<p>"Tell me about this ogre," Matt said.</p>
<p>"He's regular flavor human, but not really.  He was asking around about the flying red guy, said he needed help - if I'd known what he was mixed up in - " Colleen began.</p>
<p>"She would have still gotten involved because he's a cutie.  He learned all about the ways of the elves, the bad kind - " Foggy picked up.</p>
<p>"Yuck," Matt shuddered at the thought of the Dark elves.</p>
<p>"And just like elves lose their magic the longer they're away from their homeland, Danny gained skills and power to rise through the ranks and win his freedom."</p>
<p>Colleen hummed and it sounded suspiciously like a purr but nobody would dare remark on it.  "He was very upset to find his parents long dead and his inheritance controlled by an impostor.  He needs Daredevil advice for the first part and lawyer advice for the second."</p>
<p>He considered his next question carefully.  "But is he a cutie?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>"Wade?"</p><p>"Got it," he said before Matt had to ask, sliding the belt between his teeth and bracing his head with his hands while Peter made sure his arms and legs were bound to protect himself.</p><p>The moon was due and Wade would need a run if he hadn't eviscerated a shit-ton of evil witches last night.  He wasn't sure why there were a shit-ton of strangers in Matt's private space today, but he and Pete had given up on understanding Matt years ago.</p><p>Years.  These assholes had been his Pack for years and fuck if he wasn't better for it - and fuck if he wanted them to be better for it, too - not - </p><p>"Why are you growling?" Peter asked, </p><p>"I'm supposed to take the big hits, it's pissing me off that they knocked Daredevil out of the sky and scared his fox," Wade said.</p><p>"They were targeting him and you still can't fly," Peter said as they both pointedly ignored Matt seizing and flailing with the return of his tattered wings, fresh with blood and raw wounds.  The lights went out in the apartment and maybe the street, but that was normal around Matt and Sam and Foggy were outside to handle it.</p><p>Matt spit the belt out of his mouth while they untied him and Wade went to chase the looming shadows from the bedroom.  Foggy could spread glittering sparkles to fuck with people, as was his pixie right, but Matt spread billowing shadows to hide and shield - and yeah, sometimes to fuck with people.</p><p>The lights flickered back on with a tinge of glitter from Foggy's signature fix.</p><p>"You're Canadian, not Catholic, don't get your icky guilt on me.  Fuck, do they look as bad as they feel because - fuck," Matt groaned, swinging his legs off the bed and hunching over.</p><p>"I'll get Claire and make sure Sam's not harassing your clients too much," Peter offered, giving Wade a warning look that he didn't deserve.</p><p>"We agreed when we went after the kids that you would handle the guards while Sammy and Peter got them out - everything worked according to plan - "</p><p>"They shot you down, shadows and spells and all," Wade snapped.</p><p>"Hey.  Come 'ere," Matt snapped back and he reluctantly stomped back to the bedside.  "I wouldn't have been able to get those snipers out of Hell's Kitchen if you and the others hadn't been in control of the main scene.  Stop pouting."</p><p>"Bunch of weirdos in your house," Wade grumbled but accepted his friend's words.</p><p>"Good story, if they give permission for you to listen in it might be worth your time.  You don't mind Luke?"</p><p>"Nah, he's pretty clean, not a drop of blood on his fur and he's got a lotta fur for a bald guy.  You gonna bail on us for the new fox?"</p><p>"Shut your mouth, never.  How's your Nessa?" Matt asked, accepting the small talk as .</p><p>"She's going to be pissed off that you asked about her when you haven't come by," Wade laughed.</p><p>"Not my fault she's only haunting your building and can't leave the block - but soon, got to start letting Sam stretch his boundaries outside of Hell's Kitchen."</p><p>"Chinatown's not going anywhere, Boss," Sam said, walking in with Claire and Peter.  "Wow, that's - ouch."</p><p>Matt moved his wings slowly and shadows snuffed out the lights again.  "Ouch.  Sorry, just - "</p><p>"Maybe you could lie down again and let us put some patches on," Claire said, clearing the room's darkness with a well-worded spell and checking over his wounds.</p><p>"Thanks for coming," he said.  "Hopefully Foggy's being nice?"</p><p>"Foggy's worried, but that's good because maybe he can convince you to stay in tonight," Claire said.</p><p>Wade and Peter glanced at each other and then at Sam.  "You do have clients to handle," he said, getting to his feet.  He would be more comfortable in his wolf-skin and was ready for the prowl.</p><p>"I'm replacing you tonight, Wade's playing spotter so Peter can practice his stuff for you," Sam said.</p><p>Peter shrugged but they had discussed it all day and his aunt was fully supportive.  Their little swinging seer didn't have to be an Oracle if he didn't want to - it had killed both his parents, his Kind one of the rare hereditary strains - but it could be useful.</p><p>They didn't need his Sight to stretch across years or possible timelines and he'd honed it to a fine, sharp point that warned him of danger like a prickle across his senses to keep him and his neighborhood safe.</p><p>His aunt wanted him to use the Gift for the community, to do readings and predictions for the harvests but seers were common and Oracles were rare and the balance had to be maintained to avoid unwanted attention.</p><p>Wade's Wolf was enough of a pain to manage so he didn't fault his Pack-mates their personal baggage.  They took in a half-crazed immortal werewolf scarred by dragonfire that was feral on his best day - but Deadpool was Wade here, he was a good guy.</p><p>Matt elbowed him with a wince and a scolding glare from Claire.  "You good with that?"</p><p>"Yeah, we texted all day about it while you were being coddled," Wade replied.  "We'll take Luke, if that's okay with your lovely nurse - want to see if he can keep up and learn the call signs."</p><p>"He's not taking Harlem for you, it's still not a sanctioned area for unclassified Paranaturals," Claire frowned.  "But you can take him around the Kitchen, if he wants."</p><p>"And we'll take the cat, too so you can talk to Danny without her clawing anyone's eyes out," Sam said.  "I love her so much."</p><p>"Can we chase her?" Wade asked.</p><p><em>"I will fuck you up, Wilson!"</em> Colleen called from the other room.</p><p>"I'm totally chasing her," he whispered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a lot of things to do and finish and work on but I needed a distraction tonight and pecked this out.  Now I'm going to try and sleep but I might revisit this depending on how tomorrow goes.</p><p>Stay safe, everyone. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>